Snow Tracks
Snow Tracks is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot A snowstorm has covered Sodor, and Thomas and Gordon are given important jobs. While doing his job, Gordon decides to take the shorter, hilly route because he thinks he is special and stronger. He slips several times, spraying Spencer (who is there with the Duke & Dutchess Of Boxford on a visit) with snow and crashing into some slate trucks. While climbing Gordon's Hill, he inadvertently creates a giant snowball that starts to roll back. It derails Thomas, who had been following him. While he's delivering his load, Gordon collects Rocky to put Thomas back on the rails. Then he helps Thomas do his job. That night, Gordon announces that no engine is special and they're all the best. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Gordon * Henry * Emily * Spencer * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * Brendam (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters. Quotes * Gordon: Look out, Thomas! * Thomas: HELP!! Goofs * The narrator said that Gordon pumped his pistons proudly, but his pistons didn't move. * Gordon normally would have been cross that he had to pull trucks. * In real life, Gordon would have derailed after hitting the slate trucks. * Nobody changes the points when Gordon and Thomas are reversing, yet the two engines are going in different directions. * Thomas wouldn't have gotten back on the rails any way that Gordon tried to push him out, as the strain of Gordon against the snow would surely derail him/his trucks, or damage the trucks/Thomas' snowplough instead. Also, Thomas was at least a foot off the ground, so it would be physically impossible for him to simply slide out of the snow, and onto the rails. * The snowball shouldn't have been able to divert into Thomas' siding, it should have went straight on and hit Gordon instead. * Just as Gordon puffs up to Thomas to apologise for the snowball, Gordon's wheels stop spinning for a split second. * When Gordon leaves to get Rocky, he's dirty. But when he arrives with Rocky, he's clean. * Brakevans should have been at the end of Gordon and Thomas' trains. * Since when has Gordon's Hill had a siding at the bottom? * Gordon refers to his hill as Gordon's Hill, he should have just said "the hill". * Snow is visible inside Tidmouth Sheds, which is impossible. * The yellow signal is red; but that type of signal is only fitted with yellow and green lamps. * At Maron, the workmen are called stationmasters. * Gordon and Thomas puff to Maithwaite. But Gordon can't go to Maithwaite, as it's on Thomas' branchline. * Surely Sir Topham Hatt would've told Thomas to take the long way like Gordon. Gallery File:SnowTracks1.jpg File:SnowTracks2.jpg File:SnowTracks3.jpg File:SnowTracks4.jpg File:SnowTracks10.png Image:SnowTracks15.PNG|Henry Image:SnowTracks19.PNG|Percy Image:SnowTracks21.PNG Image:SnowTracks22.PNG Image:SnowTracks24.PNG Image:SnowTracks23.PNG|Emily Image:SnowTracks25.PNG Image:SnowTracks29.PNG Image:SnowTracks35.PNG Image:SnowTracks37.PNG File:SnowTracks42.png File:SnowTracks43.png File:SnowTracks44.png File:SnowTracks45.png File:SnowTracks46.png File:SnowTracks47.png File:SnowTracks48.png File:SnowTracks49.png File:SnowTracks50.png File:SnowTracks51.png File:SnowTracks52.png File:SnowTracks53.png File:SnowTracks54.png File:SnowTracks55.png File:SnowTracks56.png File:SnowTracks57.png File:SnowTracks58.png File:SnowTracks59.png File:SnowTracks60.png File:SnowTracks61.png File:SnowTracks62.png File:SnowTracks63.png File:SnowTracks64.png File:SnowTracks65.png File:SnowTracks66.png File:SnowTracks67.png File:SnowTracks68.png File:SnowTracks69.png File:SnowTracks70.png File:SnowTracks71.png File:SnowTracks72.png File:SnowTracks73.png File:SnowTracks74.png File:SnowTracks76.png File:SnowTracks77.png File:SnowTracks78.png File:SnowTracks79.png File:SnowTracks80.png File:SnowTracks81.png File:SnowTracks82.png File:SnowTracks83.png File:SnowTracks84.png File:SnowTracks85.png File:SnowTracks86.png File:SnowTracks87.png File:SnowTracks88.png File:SnowTracks89.png File:SnowTracks90.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:SnowTracks92.png File:SnowTracks93.png File:SnowTracks94.png File:SnowTracks96.png File:SnowTracks97.png File:SnowTracks98.png File:SnowTracks99.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes